


Addicted

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [8]
Category: The Fast Show
Genre: Angst, Blood, Cutting, Dark, Depression, Drabble, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Prompt Fill, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 05:25:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10210541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: It’s hard to break the cycle.[Prompt 8 – Addicted]





	

He cuts almost every day.

Whenever he’s sad, whenever he’s frightened, whenever he’s so numb he doesn’t feel real anymore, he cuts. The sting of the razor gliding across his skin brings him back to reality, punishes him, and, most importantly, gives him a few seconds of relief from the agony in his brain as he watches blood run down his arm.

Even when he’s supposed to be getting better, he keeps a razor in his pocket, just in case he needs to get that relief.

Dr Richards once said cutting is addictive. Archie thinks he knows what he means.


End file.
